badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Silver
Alright, so upon the release of Pokemon Black and White, me and my friend decided to do our own research on the game before we bought it, as we do all new Nintendo games. My friend was only staying for the Weekend, he had to go back to college in a few days, so we figured we'd cut corners in our research. We realized that there was a lack of effort put into the creativity of the two games. Later on, we decided to get two copied of White, regardless of our problems. After a few hours of playing, we realized that we miss our older games. His favorite was red, but all I had that didn't have any important data on it was Pokemon Yellow. So he took that with him everywhere we went. Completely addicted to it. My personal choice was Silver. I had gotten this cartridge YEARS ago, and I was unsure if it still worked. Taking my chances, I put it in my Gameboy, and began playing. Where it gets interesting - By the time I got REAL into the game, my friend had to leave. It was late into Sunday. So he left, and I was left alone to play Silver for a while. However, by the time I got to Kanto, I realized something was different. The fat kid near New Bark wasn't there anymore. Replacing him was a sign. I tried reading it by pressing A, but nothing worked. As I walked away, everything seemed normal. Trainer battles all across the bridge, hidden items where they belong, and the music was playing normal... For the most part... It sounded a bit deeper, the tone just seemed lower than usual. I didn't think anything of it. I thought it was just me, considering I haven't played in so long. So I got through a few battles, and I got to victory road, but no one stopped me to check my badges, which I hadn't realized till I was far into the cave. There weren't very many Pokemon around, which I took as a blessing at the moment. By the time I got to my Rival fight, he had an odd speech... It went as followed. "Those Elite four don't know who they're mes- sing with... Calling me weak... I guess they're weak now, huh? Don't bother going in there. I assure you, you're not going to get to fight anyone." We went on to fight, but all his Pokemon had 1-10 health. Afterwards he said... "Half way toword your personal victory, you'll find that you're lucky to not have met the same fate as 'them'..." After that odd experience, I decided to save and come back later. So I shut my Gameboy off, and went to get a snack. After coming back, I turned my Gameboy back on, and went to play. Though, there wasn't a "continue" option. I felt angry that my data wasn't saved, after all that time. Especially after I specifically requested it to be saved. Anyway, I sucked it up, and began a NEW game. It started out normally, the Oak speech and all, spawning in my room... But after I went down stairs, the Lavender town song was playing. My character's mom was gone, and there was a note on the table. It read... "Like I said. You're lucky to not have met the same fate as the Elite Four. Your mom, on the other hand..." After noticing that there was a link between my original save, and this new save, I decided to check my stats. I had no play time, no money, and I only had my starter Pokemon. But it had no health. I decided to walk out into New Bark. The road was blocked. The only other path I could take was to Kanto. Luckily, my starter Pokemon was Feraligatr. So I used surf and went across the small lake into Kanto. The boy was there to greet me. He said that I should turn back. He didn't seem frightened. I talked to him again. He told me that it wasn't safe past the cave. He then asked me if I wanted to continue anyway. I chose yes, and he let me pass. After I took a couple of steps past him, the screen got darker, and the music stopped. I'd come back to Victory Road. Again, no one was there. When I'd gotten to the end of the cave, nothing had happened. I entered the Elite four building. Finally, music. But not what I'd originally hoped for. Lavender town music, again. Except it was slower, deeper in tone, it just sounded disturbing... I had gone through the entire building, no one, nothing. At the end, my Rival stood no the alter. Waiting. "they're all gone." He never says anything else. Thinking that he's not gonna say anything different, I tried to enter the room behind him. He stopped me. "They're all gone. You won't find them in there. You won't find them anywhere. They're all gone." I tried leaving... "They're all gone. And now you are too." The screen went black... "Good bye..." A picture of my character appeared in black and red while the Lavender Town song played slowly. I pressed every button I could, but nothing worked. I finally restarted the game. The continue button was there, FINALLY. So I clicked it. It had me start at the Victory Road gate. The lady stopped me, checked my badges, and had me continue. I went through the cave, a normal amount of Pokemon appeared, and I finished the game normally. After the credits, I went back to the title screen. I continued my game. I re-appeared in New Bark Town. I was still a little confused about what I had saw earlier, it couldn't have been a glitch. But I forgot about it. I had continued to Kanto again. I made it all the way to Pallet town without any further interruptions. I walked into Red's house. The house looked trashed. My rival was standing there. "!" "I thought I took care of you." The screen turned black, and a high-pitched scrambling sound played. It sounded like I took out a Gameboy cartridge while it was still running. Total ear-rape. I re-appeared in a dark red room. The scrambling had slowed down. I walked around. I saw a lot of people standing around. They were all looking around. I talked to a couple of them. they all said the same thing... "Can't... Be... Helped..." I checked my player card. It said that I didn't have a name, I didn't have any money, and I had no badges. I had one Pokemon named Zero. I checked it's stats. It had no icon, and it didn't know any moves. The cry sounded like a bloody scream. After walking around some more, going through some doors, I found the Elite Four. Each one of them disappeared when I talked to them. The only one that was still there was Bruce, who challenged me to fight. His Pokemon was the same as mine. Zero, no stats what-so-ever. After entering the battle, Zero learned a move with scramble text, it looked like part of Missing No. But it finished off the other Zero. After batting, Bruce had only one thing to say. "They're all gone." When he said that, Zero's cry played. The dark room faded, it got darker until I couldn't see anything. Slowly, a face appeared on the screen. Fading into focus. The only CLEARLY visible part was the mouth. Blood ran down from where the eyes should be. It returned to normal gameplay. I appeared in my room once again when a message appeared saying "Your time is up. You've lived for a total of 72 hours..." ( the amount of time I'd played the game ) "... Have fun." It took me back to the title screen and erased my data. I figured it'd probably be best if I didn't pick up that game again for a while.